scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and The Vampire
MLPCV's movie-spoof of 1991 Disney film Beauty and The Beast Cast * Belle - Twilight Sparkle Little Pony Friendship is Magic Sharing Her With Zachary Baker *Beast - Kevin Levin 10; Omniverse *Prince Adam - Wander Over Yonder *Gaston - Lord Boxman K.O. Let's Be Heroes *Lumiere - Jimmy Two-Shoes *Cogsworth - Angel Dust Hotel *Mrs. Potts - Chun-Li Fighter *Chip - Kip Gills *Fifi the Feather Duster - Vambre Magiswords *Wardrobe - Princess Prettyhead 7D *Footstool - Cheese X *Stove - Obelix and Obelix *LeFou - Ludo vs. The Forces of Evil *Maurice - Night Light Little Pony Friendship is Magic Sharing Him with Zachary Baker *Bimbettes - Jenny Wakeman Life as a Teenage Robot, Kitty Katswell Puppy and Demon Queenie K.O. Let's Be Heroes *Philippe - Cera's Dad Land Before Time *Wolves - Ozzy and Strut Land Before Time *Old Beggar Woman - Mrs. Jotunheim Amazing World of Gumball *The Enchantress - Serena/Sailor Moon Moon Sharing Her With que hay de nuevo viejo *Monsieur D'Arque - Solomon Titan *Lumiere Human - Mr. Woop Man's *Cogsworth Human - Rapido Ratz *Mrs. Potts Human - Marina and Sharko *Chip Human - Dipper Pines Falls *Fifi the Feather Duster Human - Leni Loud Loud House *Footstool Dog - Url Dinosaur *The Baker - Cyborg Titans Go *The Bookseller - Professor Mybad Amigonauts *Various Villagers that singing Belle - People of Townsville Powerpuff Girls, People of Video Games K.O. Let's Be Heroes, People of Welcome To The Wayne, People of Gravity Falls Falls and The Ravers Jack Scenes *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 2 - Twilight Sparkle *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 3 - Twilight Meets Lord Boxman *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 4 - Night Light's Invention *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 5 - Night Light Gets Lost *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 6 - Night Light Goes Inside the Castle *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 7 - Lord Boxman Proposes to Twilight/''Twilight Sparkle Reprise'' *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 8 - Twilight Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 9 - Twilight's New Home *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 10 - Lord Boxman *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 11 - Twilight Meets Chun-Li, Kip, and Princess Prettyhead *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 12 - Twilight is Being Difficult *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 13 - Twilight Leaves Her Room/Twilight Meets Jimmy Two-Shoes and Angel Dust *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 14 - Be Our Guest *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Twilight Finds the Rose *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 16 - Twilight Runs Off/Kevin Fights Ozzy and Strut *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 17 - Lord Boxman Plans a Scheme with Solomon *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 18 - Something Special for Twilight [Something There] *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 19 - Preparing the Castle [Human Again] *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 20 - A Romantic Evening [Beauty and The Beast] *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 21 - Kevin Sets Twilight Free *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 22 - Lord Boxman's Evil Plan in Action [Kill The Beast] *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 24 - Vlad vs. Lord Boxman *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 25 - Transformation/Happy Ending *Beauty and The Teenage Boy Part 26 - End Credits Movie-used *Beauty and The Beast 1991 Clips from Movies and Shows; * Wander Over Yonder 2013-2016 * The Amazing World of Gumball 2010 * Sailor Moon 1992 * Ben 10; Omniverse 2015 * Gravity Falls 2012-2016 * My Little Pony The Movie 2017 * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic 2010 * My Little Pony Equestria Girls; Legend of Everfree 2016 * Christmas Is Here Again 2007 * The Daltons 2009 * Amphibia 2019 * The Fairly OddParents 2001 * Teen Titans Go 2003-2006 * Teen Titans Go 2013 * Teen Titans Go The Movie 2018 * Star vs. The Forces of Evil 2015 * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends 2004-2009 * The Powerpuff Girls Go To The Movies 2002 * Zig and Sharko 2010-2016 * Unikitty 2018 * Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 * Villainous 2017 * Ratchet and Clank 2016 * Spongebob SquarePants 1999 * Hey Arnold The Movie 2002 * 3 Amigonauts 2017 * A Monster In Paris 2012 * Bunsen is The Beast 2017 * Coco 2017 * The 7D 2014-2016 * Danny Phantom 2004-2008 * OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes 2017 * Breadwinners 2014-2016 * The Loud House 2016-2017 * Welcome To The Wayne 2017 * My Life as a Teenage Robot 2003-2009 * T.U.F.F Puppy 2010-2015 * Samurai Jack 2001-2017 * The Modifyers 2007 * The Land Before Time 1988 * The Land Before Time II; The Great Valley Adventure 1994 * The Land Before Time III; The Time of The Great Giving 1995 * The Land Before Time V; The Mysterious Island 1997 * The Land Before TIme VI; The Secret of Saurus Rock 1998 * The Land Before Time VII; The Stone of Cold Fire 2000 * The Land Before Time VIII; The Big Freeze 2001 * Hazbin Hotel 2019 * Jimmy Two-Shoes 2009-2012 * Sonic X 2003-2006 * Street Fighter Alpha; The Movie 2001 * Hopping Gills 2017 * Street Fighter II V 1997 * Street Fighter II; The Animated Movie 1995 * Supernoobs 2015 * The Marvelous Ladybug 2015 * Hotel Transylvania 2012 * Mighty Magiswords 2016 * Atomic Puppet 2016 * Asterix and The Vikings 2006 * Marcianos vs. Mexicanos 2018 * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer 2017 * Hotel Transylvania 2 2015 * The Powerpuff Girls 1998-2005 * Dave The Barbarian 2004-2005 * Mixels 2015-2016 * Asterix The Gaul 1967 * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy 1999-2009 * Knight of Dave 2018 * Freedom Planet 2014 * Emara The Emirates Hero 2018 * Welcome To The Wayne 2014 * Winx Club 2012-2013 * Steven Universe 2013 * Ratz 2003-2006 * Winx Club 2004 * Mysticons 2017 * Sonic Boom 2014 * The Powerpuff Girls 2016 * Asterix and Cleopatra 1968 * Asterix and The Mansions of Gods 2014 * Lost in Oz 2015 * Over The Garden Wall 2014 * Twelve Forever 2016 * Trollhunters 2016 * Motorcity 2012 * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2018 * Looped 2016 * Jelly Jamm 2011-2013 * Fangbone 2016 * Get Blake 2014 * Nerds and Monsters 2014-2016 * Oh Yeah Cartoons 1998-2001 * Dinosaur 2000 * Johnny Test 2005 * Tangled The Series 2017 * The Land Before Time IX; Journey to the Big Water 2002 * The Land Before Time XI; Invasion of the Tinysauruses 2004 * The Land Before Time XII; The Great Day of the Flyers 2006 * Sym-Bionic Titans 2010-2011 * The Land Before Time X; The Great Longneck Migration 2003 * The Land Before Time XIII; The Wisdom of Friends 2007 * The Land Before Time XIV; Journey of the Brave 2016 * The Land Before Time 2007 * Dragon Hunters 2006 * Craig of the Creek 2018 * GO Cartoons 2017 * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power 2018 * Legend Quest 2017 * Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt 2012 * Infinity Train 2016 * Wayside 2007-2008 * Uncle Grandpa 2013-2017 * Time Squad 2001-2003 * Pirate Express 2014 * Ben 10 2005-2008 * Ben 10 2016 * Tuffy 2017 * Psychonauts 2005 * The Buzz on Maggie 2005-2006 * My Knight and Me 2017 * Furiki Wheels 2018 * Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie 2017 * Felix the Cat Saves Christmas 2004 * Mr. Woop Man's 2016 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2009 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 2013 Gallery Twilight Sparkle grinning at Pinkie Pie MLPTM.png Kevin X.png The battle royale 6-1024x576.jpg Lord-boxman-ok-ko-lets-be-heroes-2.1.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-10 23-29-09-621.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-08 19-26-22-399.jpg Chun-li-street-fighter-iv-the-ties-that-bind-7.81.jpg Kip.jpg Vambre--8.jpg Princess Prettyhead.png 180cheese.jpg Asterix And The Vikings 2006 Screenshot 0655.jpg Tumblr ps34r9Vpfl1schhkeo1 1280.jpg Katz.png Jenny wakeman by ohyeahcartoonsfan dcihepa-fullview.jpg Night-light-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-1.95.jpg Demon-queenie-ok-ko-lets-be-heroes-5.34.jpg Daddy Topps first movie.png Ozzy and Strut's Bad Situation.jpg Hectors Mom Vector V2.png Sailor-moon-serena-sailor-moon-5.37.jpg Solomon 02.png Mr. Woop Man's Holiday Specia Maxresdefault.jpg Bandicam 2019-05-13 23-08-32-094.jpg Heroes Wiki - Marina.png S1e10 dipper blushing.png Bandicam 2019-06-09 23-05-13-459.jpg Dinosaur Url-disneyscreencaps.com-7324.jpg Cyborg-teen-titans-go-to-the-movies-8.21.jpg Professor Mybad.png C04q480jivq01.png 19 stuff.jpg Screenshot 20180421 185932.png How big is the town of Gravity Falls uymkb.jpg Samurai.....png Trailer For YoutubescratchCategory:MLPCV Production Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:MLPCV Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof